A substrate processing is performed by use of plasma in manufacturing various electronic components. Such a processing apparatus using plasma (which will be denoted as “plasma processing apparatus” below) generally employs an apparatus which is provided with a power-on antenna outside a discharging area in a vacuum container and is directed for generating induction coupling plasma inside the vacuum container by application of a high frequency (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). A high frequency voltage generated at the antenna is electrostatically coupled with plasma, and thus a so-called self-bias potential is generated on the inner wall of the chamber so that the inner wall of the vacuum container is sputtered and scraped. In order to solve such etching on the inner wall of the vacuum container, there is proposed, a plasma processing apparatus in which a faraday shield at a floating potential for earth is installed between two dielectrics provided adjacent to the antenna, thereby preventing etching on the inner wall of the vacuum container (see Patent Literature 3).